1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass device, and more particularly to an eyeglass device having a detachable lens unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Accompany with improvement of material life, people pursuing new things and trend pay more attention on their accessories. Take ordinary pairs of spectacles as examples, sunglasses or casual glasses are getting popular to make people looked stylish and to match with their outfits.
Because the sunglasses and casual glasses focus on fancy appearance and various modifications, thus users usually change spectacles to reflect their moods or to match their clothing. However, such sunglasses or casual glasses cannot have much modification on rear feet, which are thin sticks, but the lens and frame in front of the face show most characteristics of the spectacle. Thus, it is not economic for users to change the whole set of spectacles because they have to buy many pairs to satisfy their needs.
Some manufacturers create spectacles with beautiful appearance for replacing, which substantially comprises a frame having a groove at an inner periphery and lens corresponding to the groove. When the pair of spectacles is assembled, the lens has to be wedged into the groove hard and technically to keep the lens or frame from damaging. Correspondingly, when the lens must be exchanged some days later, the lens has to be pulled out from the groove hard again in such an inconvenient way.